


Cherry

by LenorePendragon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenorePendragon/pseuds/LenorePendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya likes cherries, and Dino can't help staring at him as he eats them. / D18, drabble. Happy Birthday, Kyoya!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry

Ciliegia

He likes it – how the cherry flavor remains in Kyoya's lips and tongue – and he cannot avoid having a reaction as he watches the Guardian savors the fruits. He imagines Kyoya's tongue is on him instead of the cherries.

"Ciliegia," he says lightly, taking one of the wine-colored spheres in his fingers to play with it.

"Ciliegia," Kyoya repeats, stopping the Tenth Cavallone's hand as he takes the fruit, removes the stem and lays it between his lips. For Dino, it is as if the word "cherry" suddenly melts in the younger's voice, only to create a little river that flows through his lips as he takes the first bite.

After eating the little fruit, Kyoya sticks the stem in his mouth, making a knot with it using his tongue. Then, he shows the blond his achievement, keeping the stem between his teeth and using his lower lip as support. Dino cannot stop himself and bites a cherry before kissing Kyoya, playing with the little piece of fruit that rubs between his tongue and the other's.

Maybe a bittersweet strawberry would make everything more exciting. But Kyoya hates strawberries, and Dino thinks that either way, cherries suit him better.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's Kyoya's birthday, so I decided to translate this little drabble. Once again, I want to thank CarlileLovesAnime for being my beta.


End file.
